15. - TITANIC: D. S. V. (DINING ROOM) -
(Deck D - DINING AREA w/ faux picture windows showing ocean view) (Sr. C. P. O. Ricki Evans (SENSOR CHIEF) enters and goes to the counter.) SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) Tomato soup. COOK There are fourteen varieties of tomato soup available. With rice, with vegetables, Spanish style, with pasta, with... SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) Plain. COOK Hot or chilled. SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) Hot. Hot, plain, tomato soup. (Sr. C. P. O. Ricki Evans takes the bowl and goes to sit by Sciuto and McGee.) SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) Fourteen varieties and they cannot even get plain tomato soup right. ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO So, you are also part of this peacekeeping group. SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) Oh, you know the military, Abby. You want to play the game, than you have to join the team. ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO Admiral Watson? SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) Yeah, Admiral Watson. ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO I am still not sure why he wants us. SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) I am sure he just wanted the best people he could get. C. P. O. / SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) You know, you would think the brass would have at least let us known you were coming. I would be happy to give you a tour. CAPTAIN DAVID ADKINS OC Captain Adkins to Agent McGee. SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) Go ahead. CAPTAIN DAVID ADKINS OC Report to the Bridge. SPECIAL AGENT TIMOTHY MCGEE On my way, Captain. Chief Evans, perhaps when we are finished. Excuse me. (Leaves) SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) He is, uh, some guy, is he not? ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO Yes. He is a great guy. Thank you. ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO You must know this boat pretty well. C. P. O. / SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) Stem to stern. I would put my knowledge up against anybody’s. ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO I am sure. SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) You are from NCIS, huh. ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO Yes, I am a forensic scientist. SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) That is cool. I guess you must have been involved in some serious cases over the years. ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO Yeah. Some of them were really close to home. SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) I am sure. I remember hearing about that attack a few years ago by that Harper Dearing person. ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO Yeah. That really got to me. It took some time for me to get over it. Reconnecting with by biological brother helped a lot. SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) Really? Oh, wow. What happened? ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO Well, a few years ago, I discovered that I was adopted. I did not really know how to deal with it at the time, but my boss, Gibbs, was there for me. He has always treated me like a daughter. SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) That is sweet. I wish my family were like that. ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO Oh, that is so sad. What happened? SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) Well, I was young at the time, living in New Orleans. ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO You are from New Orleans? So am I. I lived there when I was little. SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) Holy cow. This is so amazing. So, what did you do when you were growing up? ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO Well, my brother Luca, our parents, and I lived near a junk yard and that got me into forensics. It was never about the gore. It was about understanding why things happen the way they do. In fact, a case I was working on when I was a little affected me more than I was willing to admit to when I was working on a hit and run case a while back. SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) Really? What happened? ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO The team investigated a car crash where a Marine and a woman were found dead. They initially believed it was a murder-suicide, due to both victims coming from feuding families. However, I discovered that both victims were already dead before the car crashed, meaning a third suspect was responsible. Unfortunately, the case reminded me of my first “case” as a young girl, where I tracked down a girl to return her teddy bear. SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) What? ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO Yeah, it was so sad. She could not take back the bear since it came from her grandfather, with whom her father has cut off all ties. I tracked down the grandfather, but he was unwilling to confront the girl’s father. SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) Oh, my God! Abby? I think that girl might be me. ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO You? SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) Yeah. I remember losing my stuffed teddy bear. I received another stuffed animal, a rabbit, to replace it. I never did find out who the girl was or what happened to her. SR. C. P. O. RICKI EVANS (SENSOR CHIEF) Frankly, I think it was tougher on my father than it was on me. So, what happened next? ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO Well, remembering my failure to reunite your family caused me to fall into a depression, and I called in sick for the first time in my career. Meanwhile, the team managed to figure out that the victims were in fact trying to get married, but lost their money to a Ponzi scheme set up by the Marine’s cousin. When confronted, the cousin murdered both of them to keep them quiet. Yhat night when that case was over, my boss, Gibbs, saw me trying to write a letter to Tim, apologizing for my behavior. Gibbs encouraged me by telling me that my actions can do well, even if I am not aware of it. I then remembered giving you the rabbit instead of the bear, with my brother pointing out that you would remember that simple act of kindness forever. Gibbs gave me the fortune I had given him after our first case together, which read that today’s friend is tomorrow’s family”. ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO (Happily) I do not need anyone to choose my friends for me. Return